


Booty Call

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: CEO!Jensen, Casual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 23: Whenever Misha calls, he ruins Jensen's day... in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

Misha is straight to the point, forward, honest, and most of all, really uncomplicated.

That's what Jensen likes most about him.

No matter how late it is when he gets home from work, he knows it's enough to dial Misha's number and he’ll get an honest response. It's either 'Fuck off, it's the middle of the night, what's wrong with you?' or 'Give me ten minutes'. And Jensen knows that Misha wouldn't come over if he was tired or not in the mood. Misha doesn't lie about these things, ever since they hooked up with each other for the first time about a year ago.

What Jensen doesn't particularly like is when Misha calls, mainly because it tends to interfere with his work schedule. Misha never calls when Jensen's home, although that might be because Jensen spends about fifteen hours a day in the office and more often than not only goes home to sleep.

And when Misha calls while Jensen's at the office, the rest of the day is pretty much ruined.

Jensen's secretary knows him by now, and puts him through to Jensen with a slightly sardonic, “It's Mr. Collins for you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Samantha,” Jensen sighs. “Would you close the door, please?”

“Will do,” Samantha answers and connects the call.

Jensen watches her while he says, “Hey, Misha.”

“Hey Jay. How's work?”

Jensen lets his eyes roam his desk, over stacks of paper and files, and frowns. “The usual.”

“How long are you gonna be at the office tonight?”

“Probably ‘til around ten?” Jensen shrugs to himself. “I don't know. Maybe later.”

“Mind if I stop by?”

Jensen freezes. That's new. “You want to stop by?”

“Well, I've never seen where you work. You got five minutes to spare for me?”

“Sure, I, uh,” Jensen finds himself stuttering, which is also new. “When will you be here?”

“Oh, I'm in the neighborhood. Ten minutes, give or take.”

“Alright, see you.”

“See you, Jay.”

Jensen hangs up the phone, then stares at it for a minute. Then he speed dials Samantha. “Samantha, can you inform the front desk that Mr. Collins will be here soon?”

Samantha confirms.

Jensen stares at his phone some more.

Usually, when Misha calls, he leaves Jensen with promises about what he'll do to him if he comes home early that evening; leaves him all hot and bothered and Jensen has sometimes even told Samantha not to let anyone into his office and not to connect anyone and taken some alone-time with his right hand in his personal bathroom in the back.

It's not often that Misha calls, but when he does, it usually ends with Jensen going home really early, because he just can't focus on anything for the rest of the day.

Jensen's current train of thought is interrupted by Samantha knocking once at his open door to get his attention.

“Sir, Mr. Collins is here,” she smiles.

“Alright,” Jensen nods. “Bring him in.”

Samantha's grin only becomes wider as she lets Misha through and closes the door.

Jensen gets up to greet Misha with a quick kiss on the lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he smirks.

“Just wanted to see you,” Misha answers, straight to the point as always, while he takes in the interior of Jensen's office.

“At work? That's new.”

Misha smiles that cocky smile that tends to make Jensen's knees weak, although he'd never admit that, and then backs him up towards his desk until Jensen's ass meets the edge of the desktop.

“You know,” Misha grins as he gestures for Jensen to sit down on his desk, then runs his hands up Jensen's thighs. “I only get to see you at the end of the day, without your tie and with your sleeves rolled up. And don't get me wrong--” he lets his fingers skim along Jensen's belt, to the middle to undo the buckle, “That is a damn hot look on you. But I wanted to see you all put together for once.”

Jensen chuckles and ducks his head. “You could've just told me.”

“Nah, I like this way more. No one will come through the door, right?” Misha nods at the door behind himself.

“No, Samantha will hold the fort.”

“Good,” Misha says, pulling the visitor's chair closer and sitting down between Jensen's spread thighs. “Because I want to try something else.”

Dexterous fingers open his belt, pants and zipper, and Jensen rests his weight on his arms so Misha can pull down his slacks just enough to expose his dick. He's already half-hard, can't help it with Misha around, and Misha's eyes are sparkling with amusement when he strokes Jensen's cock to full hardness.

“You want to get me off _here_?” Jensen chuckles again. “Kinky.”

“You better keep it down, we don't want your secretary to hear, right?” Misha smirks, then leans down to suck Jensen down in one go.

Jensen bites his bottom lip in order to stop himself from groaning. It's not easy, since Misha knows each and every one of his buttons, knows just how to swirl his tongue around the head of his dick to push him to the edge in no time. Lucky for Jensen, his pants are in the way of Misha getting to his balls, because if Misha used his approved method and got his mouth down there, Jensen would be done within seconds.

Misha still makes it hard and fast for Jensen, makes him shiver and sigh soundlessly, makes him grab Misha's hair to hold off his orgasm.

“We're not playing for time here,” Misha laughs quietly at Jensen.

“We’re not?” Jensen asks, trying to catch his breath. “Because I'm trying to enjoy and savor this, but you make it damn hard for me.”

“Savor it another time,” Misha says, then licks Jensen's cock from the base to the tip without breaking eye contact. “Want you to come in my mouth, Jay.”

He engulfs Jensen in that perfect warmth and slick heat again, and with just a couple bobs of his head, Jensen's done, coming, game over. He holds on to Misha's head, pushes him down just slightly, making him swallow around his cock, because he knows Misha loves it.

Misha's hair is a mess when he sits back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. There's a smear of spunk in the corner of his mouth, and Jensen brushes it off with his thumb then holds it to Misha's mouth for him to lick clean. The touch of Misha's tongue against the sensitive pad of his finger is electrifying and makes Jensen's spent cock twitch, longing for more.

“I guess my five minutes are over,” Misha grins and gets up, not bothering to fix his hair.

Jensen laughs. “It didn't need to be five minutes, we have time until--” he checks his watch and his heart suddenly jumps in his chest. “Shit. I need to be at a meeting in like five minutes. Sorry.”

Misha runs his hands up Jensen's thighs again, pulls his slacks up as he goes. “How about you get home early, call me, and then you make this up to me?”

Jensen lets Misha redress him, lets him tuck his cock back into his boxer briefs and fix his shirt. “Since you've been so nice to me today, I just might.”

“I'm always nice,” Misha winks, then pats Jensen's stomach. “There, back to CEO.”

“Seriously, thank you, Mish,” Jensen smiles.

Misha leans in and kisses Jensen, open-mouthed and needy, slipping his tongue between Jensen's lips, letting him taste the lingering flavor of his own semen. “My pleasure,” he says when they break apart for air.

“See you tonight,” Jensen bumps his nose against Misha's.

“Yeah,” Misha says, then turns around and leaves the office, greeting Samantha as he goes.

Jensen jumps off his desk and sits back down on the other side.

“Sir,” Samantha says from the door. “Your next appointment is in a minute. Room 607.”

“Yes, thank you,” Jensen nods while he checks his desk for any remaining evidence of what they just did. Everything seems normal, though.

He gets up, gathers his documents for the upcoming meeting, and leaves his office. Samantha wears a shit-eating grin, and Jensen realizes it's probably because of Misha's disheveled look.

“Oh, and by the way,” Samantha winks at him. “Your partner is a very handsome man.”

Jensen bites his lips, contemplates clarifying that Misha is not his partner, but telling his secretary that Misha’s just the guy he calls when he needs to get off is off limits. Not to mention, not exactly the truth.

“I know,” he smiles instead.

“When's his birthday, so I can add it to your calendar?” she asks.

“August 20th,” Jensen answers, without having to think about it, which is also probably a sign.

He promises himself he’ll talk to Misha about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> What's with all this casual sex going on these days?


End file.
